Burning Desire
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: It's only when things were out of control that he sought her out to make everything okay. Until then, they didn't call, they didn't text, and they kept each other off their minds. But right now his life is spiraling out of control again, and he needs her to make him forget about it.


**Title: **Burning Desire.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **John Cena/femOC.

**Warnings: **Sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** I totally forgot a finished this story, but I re-found it and am posting it :). Basically a little while before this segment happened on Raw, I'd fallen in love with Lana Del Rey's music. If you don't like her, that's fine. Only the title and girl's name is based off her. But her music and this Raw segment inspired this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"…Hell, you are the WWE Champion, you don't fail at anything in life! So you __**don't**__ know what it feels like to tell the world, to tell the people you __**care**__ about that you __**have**__ to do something, and then fail. Last year at Wrestlemania, I told every single person who would listen, especially those very close to me, that I __**needed**__ that match. That I needed to win that match…and I failed. That moment, that match at Wrestlemania wasn't just a loss to The Rock, that match, that moment sent my life into a tailspin. You don't believe me, go back and check the timeline. Right after Wrestlemania, you wanna talk about something that sucked, it happened to me. Both professionally, and __**personally**__, because I could not get over my __**obsession**__ with the fact that I failed. I couldn't jump over that hurdle with the fact that I told these people I was gonna get it done and I __**didn't**__. I get a chance, I get a chance to re-write history. This is more than just a match for me. This is a shot at __**redemption**__. You realize how many people don't even get a first chance? I get a __**second**__ chance. I have been __**gifted**__ a second chance to right the biggest wrong of my life, so I just came out here to give ya a thirty-four day heads up: I am __**not**__ throwing this chance away."_

At the end of their promo, John storms to the back, his mind completely spinning. He's frustrated, pissed, and he's slowly and slowly getting more and more depressed. "Hey, bro, you okay?" Matt Cardona comes up and asks him. "Not now." John shakes his head and keeps walking, turning a corner and heading down the corridor. "You gonna be alright, fella?" Stephen Farrelly asks as John walks by the crate he's sitting on. "Just leave me alone." John replies, dipping down another corner. "Hey, John, I saw your promo. Everything going to be okay?" Steve Lombardi blocks his way, laying a hand on John's shoulder. "Don't touch me." John shrugs him off and quickly heads into his locker room, going over to the bench and collapsing on it.

"Hey, John's really messed up. You need to go check on him." Cody Runnels approaches Randy Orton and tells him. "Fuck. Where is he?" Randy asks. "Locker room, I guess." Cody shrugs, and Randy nods and sprints for John's locker room, getting there and shockingly finding it unlocked. He walks in and finds John sitting with his head in his hands, his breathing heavily audible. Randy closes the door and takes a seat on the bench opposite John.

"Get out, Randy." John says, knowing exactly who it is without having to look up. "Not happening." Randy replies. "Please, Randy. Just leave." John pleads. "I'm not leaving you alone right now." Randy replies, and John groans and pushes his hands harder against his face, hoping he'll get lucky and suffocate himself.

"You want to talk about it?" Randy asks. "No! I don't want to talk about it, Randy!" John yells, looking up at him, "I'm sick of talking about it! Thinking about it! I just want to fucking forget it, and nobody will fucking let me!" John yells. "I know. I know, John. I'm sorry it keeps getting brought up. I'm sorry it keeps getting forced on you. I'm sorry Vince was cruel enough to put it in your storyline. I'm sorry she ever happened to you, John." Randy says. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." John sighs, placing his head back in his hands.

"What are you gonna do now?" Randy asks. "I think…I think I'm gonna call Lana." John looks up at Randy from under his eyelashes, worried about Randy's reaction. He knows Randy's hated her since the first time they met when she didn't back down from Randy's shit. "Really?" Randy asks. "Yeah. I think this is the best time." John shrugs. "Do you really think this is for the best? What about Nicole?" Randy asks. "Ran, I need to call her." John says. "Alright. Look. I'm gonna go get you a cup of ice water, alright? Whatever you do in the time I'm gone, I can't control and I can't be blamed for." Randy smirks, standing up. "Thanks, Randy." John smiles wide, and Randy nods and heads out of the locker room.

John pulls out his phone and scrolls to her name, staring at it for a moment before clicking the call button. "Oh, how'd I know I'd be getting a call from you?" Her thick New York accent comes through the phone and John can hear Raw on her TV in the background. "Then you know why I'm calling." John replies, skipping to the point. "Tell me, do you ever call for anything else?" She chuckles. "So can I come out? Yes or no?" He asks. "Sure, be my guest." She shrugs. "I'll catch the first flight out." He says. "Call me when you touch down." She replies, then they hang up their phones.

He holds the phone tightly in his hand, just staring at it, till Randy comes back. "Here." Randy says, handing him the water, then sitting back down on the bench. "Thanks." John mumbles, then downs the water in a few gulps, taking some ice in his mouth afterwards to crunch on. "So did you call?" He asks. "Yeah." John nods, staring at the ground. "And?" Randy asks. "I'm gonna go over there." John answers.

"Give me your phone, I'm sure you haven't booked the flight yet, just staring at the damn ground." Randy groans, snatching his phone from him. He unlocks it and heads to the flight app, and begins looking for an immediate flight to New York. "There's one in an hour. I'm gonna book it, alright?" Randy asks, but John doesn't reply, he's too spaced out. Randy just rolls his eyes and books the flight, grabbing the credit card information from his wallet app and paying for it, then placing the tickets in his passbook app. "You're all ready, alright?" Randy asks, trying to hand the phone back, but again, John's too spaced out. He's got this stupid smirk on his face and his eyes are wide, so Randy figures John's thinking about the last time he saw Lana, but really he's thinking about the first time they met.

_The WWE crew was in New York, a few months before Wrestlemania 28, and John was completely out of it. He and Elizabeth had gotten into a huge argument before his flight, and work only managed to piss him off more. After work, John found himself getting sloppy drunk in a local bar. As he drank, suddenly the door opened and this Heavenly voice came inside, talking and giggling with her friends. He looked over to her and could have sworn she was an Angel, in the form of a Hispanic New Yorker. She caught his stare and gave him a onceover with a flirty smirk, before disappearing to the opposite side of the bar with her friends. John tried multiple times to talk and flirt with her, but each time she shot him down, finding himself drowing in even more alcohol. _

_The girls were only there for a little while before he heard them talking about heading to a party. He watched as the girls left, but saw that the girl he had his eye on didn't exit the bar, only saw her friends out. Once they were gone, she came over to him and sat on the barstool next to him. "Why you drinkin' so much tonight?" The young girl of only 21 asked. "Marital problems." John mumbled, then immediately regretted it. If she didn't want him then, she'd damn sure not want him after learning he's married. "Ahh." She nodded. "Why'd you not go with your friends?" He asked. "You captured my attention after awhile. You got me curious." She explained. "I did? Hm." John gave a nod of his own. "You look like you need to be taken care of. Cared for," She whispered in his ear, then he felt her kiss his neck. He turned and looked at her, not sure what to say, so she grabbed his hand, "Well I'm leaving. If you're coming, then you need to come on. If not, it was nice meeting you." She smirked, then got off the stool and began walking away. John quickly pulled a $100 out of his wallet and tossed it on the bar, then quickly followed her out of the bar. "Where's your car?" She asked, and he led her to it._

_She took him back to her place and they immediately fell into bed. Once they were both bare and he was ready to slip inside, she stopped him, telling him she wouldn't feel comfortable with doing this if she didn't first tell him she knew who he is. He didn't care. He just kissed her quiet till the room filled with moans and groans. When the night was over, and he was heading out, he asked for her number telling her he wanted to see her again. She just smirked and said he'd just have to catch her around, then closed the door. He came back again and again to New York, not sure what to do. He tried to catch her at the bar, but she was never there. He wanted to go knock on her apartment door, but he was too scared of the reaction. It wasn't till later that night, after he'd lost to Dwayne, that he found himself banging on her door, and she took him in with a smirk and made him forget everything that transpired only hours ago. _

_From then on, he never saw her until his life was spiraling out of control, though he went as far as staying an entire week at her place once during the divorce, when he needed her most. But it's only when things were out of control that he sought her out to make everything okay. Until then, they didn't call, they didn't text, and they kept each other off their minds._

But right now his life is spiraling out of control again, and he needs her to make him forget about it. And that's what she's going to do. But he has to get there first. "Hey!" Randy yells, then smacks John's chest, "If you're gonna make this flight, then you need to get your ass up!" John snaps out of things and looks at him, "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Alright." John nods, standing up and beginning to pack his bags. "I booked your flight. The ticket is in your passbook. Read the information in the car so you know where to go, John." Randy explains, and John nods, "Can you take me to the airport, though? I caught a ride here." John asks. "Sure thing. Just hurry up." Randy says, then pulls out his phone. He calls Cody and John hears him tell Cody to grab his stuff and take it back to the hotel because he's taking John somewhere. Once he's off the phone, John grabs his bags and he and Randy head to the car, John quickly being whisked off to the airport.

* * *

John gives two heavy knocks on the door to the studio apartment, and the door opens almost immediately after. She opens the door just enough to stand between it, her long, black waves cascading down past her lightly-tanned colored shoulders, donned in a lacy, black bra matched with tiny, lacy, black boy-shorts, a silky, black robe the only other thing covering her. "Mm. Finally. I was getting impatient." She smirks.

After a quick once over of her body, he grabs her and forces his way in, kicking the door shut, then slamming her against it, his body leaned against hers, staring down into her eyes. She stares back up at him with a bitten lip and wide eyes, getting moist at his aggression. He leans down as if he's going to kiss her, but the moment she leans up to meet his lips, he backs away just a bit before leaning back down again, only to pull away yet again. He does it a third time, and a last before staring in her eyes with a smirk, and she holds back an impatient whine as she flares her nose, wanting him to know he's testing her. He leans back down and teases her a time and a second time again before she speaks up.

"You came here for _my_ help and you think _you_ can tease me?" She asks, and he just chuckles and leans in, finally laying his lips against hers. She runs her hands from where they're grabbing his chest to wrap around his neck, meanwhile his hands slip down her body to grip at her big, round ass. Their tongues become one for the first time in a long time and they don't let up till they absolutely have to breathe. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes yet again, and without breaking the eye contact, she runs her hands down his body to the bottom of his shirt and beater, grabbing it and slowly pulling it up and up till he pulls them off, dropping them to the ground. She softly backs him up a bit, then sinks to her knees, their eye contact yet to break, and begins getting his jeans off, leaving him in just his briefs.

She stands back up and lays her hands against his firm chest, "Go. Lay down." She commands, and he gives a quick glance over his shoulder, then turns back to her, "Are you going to join me?" He asks. "Why can't you just ever do what the doctor prescribes?" She asks, and he chuckles, "Fine." He replies, then gives her one last kiss to her lips before heading to the bed, laying down right in the middle of it and leaning up on his elbows to look at her.

It's then that he notices all the lights in the apartment are completely off, and there's over a dozen candles set up all over the apartment lit up, along with soft instrumentals playing in the background.

She slowly starts walking over to the bed, running her hands up her body till she reaches her shoulders, then slowly and seductively pulls off her robe. It falls to the floor and she climbs onto the bed, straddling John's body, leaning down to look at him, her hair falling around them. "You are so incredibly beautiful." He mumbles, more so to himself, and she gives a little smile, but doesn't want to get into that talk. They've been avoiding it for too long.

She leans down and kisses him again, and his hands reach up to hold her head tightly to his, their tongues intertwining again. She's first to pull away, moving on to kiss all over his cheek, all the way up to his ear, "I'm…" She licks at the shell of his ear, then moves to his other ear, "…going to take care…" She licks along his cheek, then switches back to his other ear, "…of you." She blows in his ear, then begins kissing a trail down to his jaw, kissing along the left side, then biting around the right side.

She kisses down to his neck, then licks a long stripe up it. "Can I leave marks?" She asks, referring to how he's with Nicole, and he nods, thinking that she's talking about because of his job since he hasn't told her about Nicole.

She sinks her teeth into his skin and sucks a few times, before moving on to other parts of his face and neck. She continuously kisses, sucks, and licks at various places on his face or neck, never staying in the same place too long, continuously going back and forth on his left and right side.

He just lays there staring up at the ceiling, quietly groaning in pleasure as she takes his mind off everything.

She soon ventures further, kissing down to his right pec, kissing around it before licking circles around his nipple, and he grips the sheets a bit, groaning out. She gives a small bite, before licking around it again. She kisses over to his left pec and repeats, making sure to take her time with every thing she does.

She soon furthers futher, kissing down to his stomach, and as she does, she begins her therapy, speaking between each kiss, carress, or suck. "She didn't deserve you. You didn't deserve that pain, that hurt. You deserve so much better. She should have never been with you. She never deserved that right. But now you're free. Now everything is better. You don't have that weight on you. You don't have to carry around that hurt. You don't have to feel that pain ever again. You're free. Free. And you deserve to be free. You deserve to be happy," She pulls from his stomach to hover back above his face, catching his eye,

"You deserve to smile," She whispers, and he places a smile on his face, staring into her silver eyes, and she smiles back at him for a moment before pecking his lips, and as she does, she feels him reach up and undo the clapse on her bra, reaching up to pull it off and she pulls away so he can remove it and toss it to the ground. He reaches up and grabs her chest, leaning up and licking at her right nipple, then her left. She throws her head back for a moment in pleasure before coming back down, remembering what tonight is about. "Stop. It's about you right now." She whispers, pulling away from him and climbing down his body.

She hooks a finger in his boxer briefs and pulls them away, letting the band snap back against his skin, signaling she wants them off, and he quickly leans up and pulls the briefs off, tossing them to the floor, then lays back again. Lana reaches forward and grabs his cock, stroking it a few times, feeling how incredibly hard he is, then lean forward and licks a long stripe up his length, gaining a groan from him. She licks all over his length, making sure her tongue has coated every inch, before finally wrapping her lips around his cock, sliding all the way down till her nose meets his body. She pads her tongue along the underside, tickling against the prominent vein, then sucks her way up to the head before repeating her actions.

"Fuck, Lana." He groans in pleasure, laying back and just enjoying it while she works miracles with her mouth. He has had a lot of blowjobs in his time, and she, by far, gives the best. She sucks harder, bobbing her head faster as her right hand reaches up to run soothing circles around his abdomen. It's not long before he's at his end, bucking into her mouth, ready to blow, "Fuck, baby, g-gonna cum." He warns before busting his nut in her mouth, her slurping up every bit of his essence. She pulls away, swallowing his load, then cleans off his cock with her tongue, making sure to get every last drop, "So yummy." She giggles, licking her lips.

"Come here, baby." He whispers, reaching out for her, and she crawls up his body to lay in his arms, immediately kissing his lips. He holds her tight as his tongue trails along her lips, her parting them to attack his tongue with hers, grinding her little body against his.

She pulls away and rocks herself back on her knees, standing herself up and going to stand above him, her legs spread above his face, and she grinds her body to the beat as she rubs at her breast, pinching at her erect nipples, throwing her head back and moaning out at the feeling. She slides her hands lower to her stomach, letting a finger play with her dangly belly button ring for a moment, before reaching even lower. Her left hand grabs at the band of her lace underwear as her right hand trails further, rubbing along her cloth-covered pussy. She rubs a few times before drawing her hand back, grabbing the other side of the underwear, and she slowly begins pulling them down. She gets them off one leg, then the other, then drops them right on his face, giggling a bit when she watches his tongue come out, pulling the crotch part of the panties down into his mouth as his hands reach up to rub at her long legs.

She lifts her right leg, laying it on the headboard, then continues grinding as her hand returns to her pussy, a single finger venturing down to play with her clit. She cries out in pleasure as she teases herself, her fingers rubbing faster and faster. She keeps it up till she sees he's almost completely hard again, and that's when he grabs her legs and pulls her down over his face, on her knees, leaning up and running his tongue between her pussy lips, gathering the sweet juices.

She doesn't stay down too long, though. It's not about her and she's got to get back to work.

She pulls from his tongue, moving down his body till she's kneeling above his length. She leans over to her nightstand and opens the drawer, quickly pulling a magnum out, then shutting it. He reaches for it, but she pulls away, ripping open the package and pulling it out, rolling it onto his long, thick length as he smirks up at her.

Once he's prepared, she grabs his length and runs it along her sweet below over and over, biting her lip as she again teases herself, feeling him continue to harden in her hand. "Can I make you feel good, baby?" She asks, looking into his eyes. "That's all I want, babe." He replies, and she smiles as she lowers herself onto his length, letting out a little squeal of pleasure as it slips inside her.

She starts off just grinding against his cock, squeezing her walls around it, and he groans out, digging his short nails into the headboard where he's grabbing it. "Fuck, baby, you've got the best pussy." He applauds, and she giggles, "I know." She lifts her body, quickly bringing it back down on his length, and he reaches up and grabs her hips to guide her. She rides him so gracefully, making him see stars, her body driving him insane.

The only thought on his mind right now is L-A-N-A. Not work. Not Dwayne. Not Nicole. Not Elizabeth. Just Lana. Just how happy he is right now. Just how happy he is being with her, and how happy she makes him.

"Mmm, John." She moans as she plays in her hair while riding him, her body going as fast as it can, wanting him to groan out at every impact. His hands squeeze at her wide hips, his lower half lifting to meet her beautiful body.

As she rides, he takes a moment to look up at her, seeing her eyes closed and pure bliss scrawled across her face, her lip bitten as she moans out. She's literally the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Beautiful." He whispers his thoughts, but she doesn't react or reply, so he figures she didn't hear him; thankful she didn't. But she did. She heard. She just chose to ignore it, really not wanting to head down that path tonight. But that's where things seem to be heading, right down that path.

"Baby?" He calls out, reaching up to grab her sides. "Yeah?" She replies, practically out of breath. "Lay down." He says. "W-What?" She asks. "Lay down. Please." He replies, and she bites her lip in thought, debating on whether she should or not.

Their entire time of knowing each other, they've only had sex in the missionary position once, their first encounter. Every other time it was her riding him, doggy style, in the spooning position, or half of the Karma Sutra, anything to avoid missionary position. It was just too passionate for them. It was a one-way road down that path both of them have been running from. And it seems to her that John's done running.

She gives a little sigh and climbs off his body, trading places with him, laying down against the pillows. He hovers over her body and leans down to kiss along her neck, soft and slow, and she whimpers, wishing things were much more different. "John, it's about you. Just let—" He cuts her off, "Shhh. This makes me happy, so let me." He whispers into her neck, and she just sighs and nods. He switches to the other side of her neck, kissing along it before switching to her lips, shoving his tongue inside to meet hers. Her arms wrap tightly around him as she kisses back, inwardly praying things don't go any further than he's taking it now.

Once he finally pulls away from her lips, he spreads her legs, pulling them to wrap around his body, then slips back inside her. "Oh, God, John, yes!" She moans out, his length immediately hitting her G-spot. Whereas he's usually pouding into her, going as fast and as hard as possible, this time he focuses on slowly stroking deep inside her, making sure to hit her spot with every pump. He leans back down to continue the neck play as he strokes, her arms reaching up to hold him tightly as her body tingles with delicious, electric feelings.

He soon feels her walls begin to constrict around his length, and he knows she's close. "Gonna cum for me, baby?" He asks, sitting up a bit so he can rub at her clit, Lana screaming out in pleasure as he does, "Yes, Daddy! Fuck!" She answers, her body shaking more and more till her back arches off the bed as an orgasm washes over her body and she cums, "John, fuck!" She cries out as she does. "Ah, yeah, baby." He chuckles, then returns his hands to gripping her waist, deeping inside her a bit faster now, nearing his own completion. "Mm, baby." She gives a soft moan as she reaches up to rub at his left pectoral. John's stroking starts becoming a bit erratic and before she knows it, he's roaring out in pleasure as he fills up the condom.

He pulls from her body and removes the condom, tossing it to the floor before collapsing on her body, pulling her tight to him as he kisses her lips a few times, too out of breath for anything further. He then rolls over next to her, pulling her into his arms and she lays her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall as she listens to his rapid heartbeat. "John? That was fucking amazing." She says as she tries to catch her breath. "It's always amazing when I'm with you." He replies, his voice practically a mumble, not sure if he wants her to hear his reply or not. She does and she bites her lip in thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to veer off this path.

"John?" She softly calls out. "Yeah, baby?" He answers, tightening the hold on her. "What about Nicole?" She asks, and he quickly turns to look at her. "You know about her, huh?" He asks. "I may have seen some suggestive pictures, yes." She mumbles. "What about her?" He rolls his eyes. "You already have a reputation with this cheating thing, so what about Nicole?" She asks again, and he quickly cuts his eyes at her, angry, "I never said it was true. I, of all people, know she gave it to anyone who would take it. I'm just saying. Thanks to her, you have a reputation for this, so… What about Nicole?" She asks a third time. "I couldn't go to her. I needed you." He explains. "Why me? Why not her?" She asks. "What could she have done about it? She's too immature for something like this." He mumbles.

"Immature? Ahh. Hmm. Well. What'd you get with her for anyway? When I found out, I didn't know whether to be grossed out or laugh till my ass fell off." She chuckles. "Like you said, I'm free. I wanted something that wouldn't ever get too serious. I wanted something simple and easy." He shrugs. "So things aren't getting serious between you two?" She asks, and he laughs, "Serious with her? Not at all. I don't think she knows what the word means. She's all about sex and shopping…and flaunting." He explains. "So you don't _want_ anything serious anymore?" She asks. "Things are getting old between she and I. I guess now that I've got that out of my system, I guess, yeah, I want to find something a bit more serious. Or at least something that has the possibility of getting serious." He explains. "Mm. Alright." She nods, running her finger along his chest, wanting off this topic.

She drags her nail along the skin of his chest for awhile before drifting to his stomach, rubbing along it with her hand, feeling the firm muscles flex beneath her hand. She runs her hands along his body for as long as possible till her thoughts get the best of her and spills out like word vomit. "I love your muscles, your body." She notes. "Mm, really?" He asks. "Yeah, your, uh, stature is amazing. And your skin is so smooth, your body so firm. I love it. You…" She trails off, trying to figure out what she wants to say.

He senses where this conversation is going. It's going down that path they're both avoiding, so he raises his hand and lays his thumb to her mouth, and she sucks it in, allowing him to nonchalantly silence her. She sucks on his thumb for a moment before pulling away from it and instead sucking his index and middle finger in her mouth, a silent truce to the unwanted conversation. They stay like that for a few moments till he pulls from her mouth and instead runs his fingers through her hair, pulling it down and around her shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed it." He says, moving his hand to cup her face. "You're welcome. Glad I could help." She replies. "Sorry to keep bothering you. I'm sure by now you're getting sick of having to keep taking care of me." He mumbles. "You're not bothering me, John. And I'm not sick of this or you. I enjoy taking care of you. After all the shit you've been put through, you deserve to be taken care of. I like what I do. If I didn't, I would have been told you to fuck off." She replies with a chuckle. "You're the one that deserves to be taken care of." He whispers, leaning in and kissing her lips again. "I deserve a lot more than I get." She mumbles to herself. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Nothing." She shakes her head. "Tell me. Please." John says, and she winces a bit.

She doesn't want to take them down this road, but she can't keep this building up forever. "I just think I deserve a lot more than I get from everything. From work, from my friends, from _you_. Just everything." She admits. "Baby, what is it you want me to do? You know I'll do it." He says, pulling her closer to him. "I just don't understand what's so wrong with me." She shrugs. "There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Lana. You're fucking perfect." He says confused. "So why is this all I get from you? Elizabeth got you, she freaking married you and she's the biggest slut bitch on the planet. Nicole has you and she's a bitchy dumbass. And I'm here taking care of you, drop everything and run, whenever you need it, and I don't get anything. Why was I never a contender in the Cena long list of women? Why do I only get to see you when you need your fucking ego boosted and to feel better about your damn life?" She goes on a tangent, pulling away from him and sitting up, wrapping the blankets tightly around her.

"Lana, dammit, don't try that with me! Don't. You know I want you, have wanted you for a long time. You see the way I look at you. I've dropped plenty of hints. I've done everything but flat out tell you! And the only reason I haven't tried is because you said you didn't want that. You said we're fine the way we are. You said you didn't want anything serious or real. You said you were fine with just taking care of me. You're the one that suggested we not speak unless I was coming here. You _know_ how much I want you! So don't try to put this on me." John yells back, sitting up as well.

"John, don't make me seem like the bad guy! You said you weren't looking for anything serious. You said you just wanted your freedom. You told me not to expect anything else out of this but what we had. You're the one that said we'd never go further than this. You're the one who said we'd talk when we needed to, and the only time we needed to was when you came here. We've been at this for a year and you think I wouldn't want more out of you than just this?!" She fires back, and he sighs, running his hand over his head, trying to figure out how this situation became so stressful.

"Come here." He spreads his arms and looks at her, but she shakes her head, "I don't want to." She replies. "Get your ass over here, Lana," He commands, and she scrunches up her face in anger, but goes over and sits in his lap, him holding her tight to his body and she wraps her arms around him as well, wanting to be as close as possible, "Lana, dammit." He sighs, then leans down and kisses her head over and over. "I'm sorry." She mumbles. "Don't apologize for feeling how you do. I mean, I want you, Lana. I do. And I understand you feeling that way. You have all right to." He replies.

"What are we going to do now? We've ruined what we had going." She sighs. "We're going to be together like we want, baby. That's what." John answers, tipping her face to look at him. "But…" She doesn't really know what to say. "You want to be with me, right?" He asks. "Yes." She answers. "Then we will, okay?" He replies, and she nods, which gets him to kiss her lips, then her head.

"What about Nikki?" She asks. "I'm supposed to go see her in a few days. I'll end it then." He explains. "Are you sure you want to do this, John? You don't have to if—" He cuts in on her, "I've wanted this for a long time, alright?" He says, and she gives a little smile and nods,

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm tired. How about we sleep for now, and tomorrow we figure the rest of everything out, okay?" He suggests. "Yeah, sounds good." She nods. "Goodnight, beautiful." He pulls her close and kisses her lips, his tongue sliding in her mouth, and she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, kissing back till they pull away for air. "Night, John." She replies, then he lays her down with him, pulling her to lay her head on his chest, the two getting situated in bed before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** **The End**. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
